


Grey Hood

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: Geralt, The Witcher, In Domestic Bliss... Kinda [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, F/M, Reader-Insert, Soft!Geralt, Womanly curses, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Geralt crosses three kingdoms to buy a rare bull belly and save you from a curse.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Geralt, The Witcher, In Domestic Bliss... Kinda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Grey Hood

**Author's Note:**

> I may have many typos to which i apologize for

The brown, silky haired horse galloped through the foggy woods. Twigs, branches, and dried leaves crunching beneath his hooves. Geralt can practically taste the mud and the pig blood in the approaching market.

He sees the entrance gates of the kingdom. The strands of silver hair in front of his face sway in sync with Roach’s motion. Roach neighs. The Witcher strokes his steeds long neck as they walk into the fortified city.

The day is busy here. He is not the only one treading with a large beast. There are herds of cattle being moved, horses with carts transporting goods. Not that anyone paid him mind, he pulled down the greying hood of his dark cloak as he slowly treads through the sea of people.

He gets off Roach and ties his reins to a post close to the bustling marketplace.

Geralt makes his way through the muddy ground. If he remembers correctly, the stall he needs to go to is in the middle of the place.

He emamines the surroundings. He spots a fat man calling for people to buy his meat. It’s him.

The witcher approaches him, removing his hood, “Bull belly.”

“OH! Witcher! It’s you! How are you doing?” He continues to blabber on and on, and begins to reminisce about how you first met. He then starts talking about you. Asks how you are doing, and even puts in some gossip about your father.

“I don’t have time for this, old man. Give me the bull belly,” Geralt slams coin on the table.

  


The old man is promptly silenced. He gets the coin and goes off to get some bull belly. “You must be trying break a curse.”

Geralt only stares at the man as he wraps the bull belly.

“Who is it?”

He speaks your name. The butcher looks at him as he hands the bull belly.

“What’s her symptoms?”

“Intense abdominal pain, vomiting.”

He hisses and hands him back his coin, “Use this to buy her some tea.” Geralt looks at the man and is about to protest, “I insist.” Geralt slowly raises his hand. The man sighs, “take care of that child. She’s like a daughter to me.”

“I will,” Geralt nods and goes off.

  


On his travels home, a storm broke loose. He pities Roach for having to go through such thick mud and puddles. Thank goodness he arrived the same day, though it was deep in the night.

He takes care of his horse before goes inside.

He removes his drenched clothing and immediately heads to the kitchen. He gets the paper on the counter and prepares the ingredients he needs. Water, salt, pepper, sage, garlic, onion, potatoes, and the bull belly. He mixes them together and heats it up.

The stew goes to a boil. He pours some into a bowl and brings it over to you were you lie in bed, pained and sweaty.

  


“Geralt?”

He nods, “Your witcher has returned with a bull belly stew.”

You slowly sit up as Geralt sits down next to you. You raise your brows at his naked form. He knowingly replies, “It’s raining outside.” You open your hands out to receive the bowl. Part of you is surprised when Geralt spoon feeds you. You have no heart to tease him. The wooden spoon touches your mouth. You reel back at the heat.

“Sorry,” Geralt sighs. He pulls back the spoon and blows at it.

You bring the spoon to your mouth and groan when you pull away. “It tastes nothing like what I taught you.”

Geralt sighs again, “I tried.”

You get the bowl from him and feed him a spoon. Geralt tastes it and tilts his head, “seems good to me.”

“Because you have no—” you can’t finish your sentence when a stabbing sensation ripples in your abdomen. You push your forehead against his shoulder and whine, “Geralt.”

He shifts and places an arm on your shoulder, placing a kiss on your temple. “I’m here.”

You screw your eyes shut, “Why do women have to go through this alone? We already bear children, and we have to go through this shite? Every month?”

You take another bite of your stew and hand it back to Geralt. “Put on some clothes and lie next to me.”

He raises a brow, “This bothers you?”

You still manage to roll your eyes at him, “You’re practically tempting a cold.”

He doesn’t fight you on that. He places your stew on the bedside table and dresses himself. After, he crawls next to you and you immediately cuddle next to him.

“The butcher didn’t take my coin.”

“What?” you ask concerned.

“I told him you were cursed.”

You gasp, _“you conned my uncle!”_

“He’s _not_ your uncle, and I didn’t con him.”

“You told him I was cursed, witcher.”

“Because you are. All women are.”

Well, you can’t necessarily argue with that. Geralt continues and strokes your back, “And, he gave my payment back, telling me to buy you something sweet as well as some tea.”

You perk up, “And did you.”

Geralt narrows his eyes at you, “I am no conman.”

“Well, did you? What did you get me?” you ask.

“Cream cake and blueberry bread.”

“Well then, get me some, witcher!” you urge, pushing his shoulder. Geralt looks at you, “it seems you’re doing better.”

“Don’t jinx it, you fool.”

  


He comes back with just that. “Would you like some tea as well, princess?”

“Your stew will suffice.” You take the cream cake from him and take a bite. Another ripple of pain shoots through you. You sigh through the pain.

Geralt senses your pain.

A bolt of lightning strikes along with a roll of thunder. You jolt at it, causing you more pain and sharp discharge of menstrual blood. “ _Fuck_.”

Roach neighs outside from his stable.

Geralt helplessly looks at you, knowing sometimes you don’t really like being touched. You sigh and bite your lip.

“What else can I do?” he asks.

You pull him next to you and nuzzle your face on your neck. “Stay with me.”


End file.
